El cazador que no mató a la princesa
by Kurai-and-Yein
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia en que al cazador se le ordenó asesinar a la princesa, pero ¿porqué no lo hizo?    Fic con contenido yuri SamusxZelda


El cazador que no mató a la princesa

Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra mágica, existió un rey y una reina que esperaban ansiosamente el nacimiento de su hija. Al nacer la princesa era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño con brillos dorados y ojos azules como una laguna que reflejaban paz; pero sus orejas eran diferentes: tenían una forma puntiaguda que encantaba a la reina razón por la cual decidió llamarla Zelda.

Lamentablemente la reina murió poco tiempo después de una enfermedad desconocida, al perder a su amada esposa, el rey se sentía destrozado y muy solo, así fue fácilmente embrujado por una mujer hermosísima en realidad malvada quien frente al rey actuaba de forma amable no obstante con la princesa era ruin. Un día el rey murió también de tristeza - o asesinado - pero tras su muerte, la nueva reina tomó todo el poder y el reino comenzó a caer en ruinas gracias a su egoísmo. El pueblo y la princesa sufrían por su culpa; a pesar de eso, la pequeña Zelda no estaba sola. Dentro del castillo había otra niña un poco más grande que ella quien era la hija del cazador real, de cabello rubio, seria y fuerte a quien la princesa admiraba. De vez en cuando la princesa lograba escapar de sus cuidadores para ir a jugar con aquella chica con lo que desarrollaron un fuerte lazo de amistad. Sin embargo, su madrastra era malvada y prohibió que la princesa saliera del castillo, no permitiendo que se viera más con la hija del cazador. Aburrida, la princesa se refugiaba en la biblioteca leyendo cada uno de los escritos que existían en el reino con lo cual pasaron varios años.

Un día, la vanidosa reina consiguió un espejo mágico que era capaz de distinguir al ser más hermoso del reino. La primera vez que ésta recibió un nombre que no era el suyo mandó llamar al cazador del castillo ordenándole matar a la criatura a lo que el cazador se negó, razón por la que fue apresado.

"Deberás matar a quien te ordene."

"¿Liberarás a mi padre si lo hago?" Preguntó la joven cazadora.

"Sí." Mintió.

"¿Y si me niego?"

"El cazador morirá" Sabía que la reina le estaba mintiendo pero aun así aceptó. "Deberás traerme alguna prueba de que lo hiciste." Y así, la cazadora partió a su primer asesinato: un ángel.

Un par de cosas blancas con plumas cayeron dejando una mancha de sangre frente al trono donde se encontraba sentada la reina.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"La prueba de lo que hice, ahora libera a mi padre." Tenía esa mirada amenazadora.

"Ah, claro que asesinarías a una criatura tan pura como lo era ese ángel. Guardias, al cazador que está encerrado en la celda…" miró a Samus a los ojos, sonrió de una manera repulsiva y burlona a la vez [y dijo] "Mátenlo."

"¡¿Qué?¡Hicimos un trato!" Gritó cerrando los puños, apenas conteniéndose a lanzarse contra la odiosa mujer.

"El trato es sólo si asesinas a quien te ordene. Tu padre será liberado exclusivamente cuando yo sea la mujer más hermosa del reino" Explicó mientras se acercaba a la joven, quien cegada por su rabia no notó la punta brillante que salía de la manga del vestido de la otra mujer.

"Maldita hija de fru-" El movimiento de la reina fue tan rápido que su cuerpo sólo se tensó preparándose a lo que venía. Creyó que iba ser una cachetada pero el ardor que se fijó a lo largo de su rostro no era algo normal y mucho menos la sensación de líquido caliente bajando por sus labios y barbilla. Llevó de inmediato las manos a la herida tratando de detener el flujo de sangre mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

"Eso es para que aprendas a pensar antes de hablar, cazadora." Limpió la daga con un pañuelo y la colocó en su lugar mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el trono real en tanto que la chica herida no sabía si atacar o retirarse. "Piensa que acabo de hacerte un favor, así no serás una de las personas de las que me tenga que deshacer. Ahora lárgate." Los pequeños guardias con forma de hongos inmediatamente la tomaron de los brazos y la lanzaron fuera del salón. Sentía cómo la sangre no dejaba de fluir y poco a poco la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo: necesitaba curarse.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse borrosas y parecían moverse por su propia cuenta, se sentía completamente desorientada y al haberse movido del pasillo principal sabía que no habría nadie quien le ayudara. Siguió moviéndose por inercia, tratando de buscar una salida, pero cada paso era más difícil, hasta que notó el suelo acerarse a su cara, había caído y lo sabía pero no tenía la fuerza para poder levantarse. En su mente vio a su padre acompañado de una pequeña niña con un vestido muy formal, era la princesa con quien jugaba de niña a quien apreciaba mucho. Aún después de que les prohibieran verse, a veces la observaba desde lejos y el paso de los años no disminuía su atracción hacia ella; sólo deseaba ver a la princesa en ese momento.

Samus abrió los ojos y notó que ya no se encontraba en el pasillo del castillo, sino en una de las habitaciones con cuarto de baño. Debía ser de la realeza pero ¿quién la habría llevado ahí? Y más importante ¿por qué no le dolía ya la herida? Sintió un ligero aire caliente sobre su cuello y una presión que la empujaba a la cama sobre su hombro; giró su cabeza y notó que alguien estaba recostado junto a ella lo cual casi hizo que brincara de la cama, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Era Zelda.

Su mente se llenó de preguntas y ninguna tenía respuesta; no sabía si salir o quedarse, pero ver el rostro de su amiga tan cerca la hacía sentirse aún más confundida y a la vez admiraba su belleza – cada una de sus facciones le encantaban, su aliento cálido ahora le llegaba de forma más directa, saliendo de esos labios a los que acercó los suyos pero se detuvo justo antes de apoyarlos; regresó a su posición inicial. Desconocía qué la había impulsado a hacer eso, sin embargo, se sentía feliz de que fuera Zelda con quien estaba en ese momento dentro de esa extraña situación; acarició suavemente el rostro de la princesa y se quedó dormida.

Zelda abrió los ojos, de alguna manera terminó recostada sobre el hombro de Samus. Se había asustado mucho al verla herida en el rostro, sangrando profundamente y desmayada en uno de los pasillos del palacio. Con la ayuda de un sirviente que se encontraba cerca y a quien le hizo jurar que no diría nada de aquello, la llevaron a su habitación donde la curó. Por primera vez agradeció a su madrastra tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer lo que la había llevado a leer los libros medicinales para divertirse, sin ellos no habría podido detener la hemorragia y ayudarle con el dolor.

Gracias a la luz de la luna y la poca distancia podía analizar a la perfección el rostro de aquella chica, sus facciones tan definidas y fuertes pero a la vez femeninas; la consideraba atlética pero tan bella que era una lástima la cicatriz que iba a quedar marcando su rostro. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla se veía tan tranquila que le recordaba aquellos tiempos de felicidad donde jugaban juntas y no tenían mucho sobre lo cual preocuparse. Pensaba en ello justo cuando uno de esos recuerdos caprichosos que sólo regresan a media noche apareció como una imagen que hubiese sido vivida el día anterior.

_Las dos niñas se encontraban en el jardín del castillo y la princesa lloraba, habían estado jugando hasta que se cayó y lastimó la rodilla. La chica más rubia se acercó y le limpio con cuidado la herida_

"_No llores." Su rostro mostraba preocupación._

"_P-pero tengo miedo." Sus manos no se despegaban de sus ojos._

"_¿De esa bruja? " La otra niña tan sólo asintió "Zelda, mírame." Aquella niña hija del cazador era la única – aparte de sus difuntos padres – que la llamaba por su nombre, así que la miró con ojos aún vidriosos._

"_Te prometo que algún día esa mujer no podrá hacerte nada. Yo te protegeré."_

"_Nnnhh, gracias Sammy." Se levantó y besó a la otra niña en los labios "Te amo."_

"_Yo también te amo."_

Todo el recuerdo pasó en unos cuantos segundos. Zelda lo analizó varias veces en su mente, había olvidado completamente esa promesa - después de todo eran muy pequeñas cuando sucedió - pero ahora lo recordaba y se preguntaba si Samus también lo recordaría. La mente actúa de formas misteriosas, pensó mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Miró entonces los labios de la chica junto a ella y la imagen del beso se hizo más real, aquel era un beso inocente, aquellos de los cuales únicamente la niñez goza. Sus sentimientos seguían ahí, pero ya no eran tan inocentes, podía besarla, sin embargo eso sería aprovechar la situación. Antes tenía que hablar con ella.

La cazadora abrió los ojos nuevamente, el sol aún no salía pero sabía que era su hora para levantarse. Lo intentó mas el dolor que inundó su rostro le recordó los eventos de la noche anterior sin poder contener un gruñido de dolor.

"No debes moverte." dijo la voz junto a ella, casi había olvidado que estaba con Zelda. "Perdiste mucha sangre, deberías descansar."

"¿Tú me curaste?" Había sangre en las manos de la princesa, así como en su ropa y en la cama.

"He leído mucho desde que la reina impuso sus inútiles reglas." Samus se recostó de nuevo aunque no tan cerca por respeto a la princesa. "¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas? Anoche recordé, estaba yo llorando porque tenía miedo de lo que me diría esa mujer al ver que me había lastimado la rodilla, tú me consolaste diciendo-"

"Que te protegería… Fue mi promesa y no la he olvidado." Ambas guardaron silencio. Zelda pensaba en lo que había estado a punto de hacer la noche anterior, por lo que nunca esperó que la otra chica hiciera un movimiento y menos uno tan rápido con el cual colocó casi todo su cuerpo sobre el de la princesa dominándola con su peso contra la cama. Sus rostros a la misma altura, cercanos y lo único que podía ver eran sus labios, sentía la sangre subir a su rostro cuando las palabras de la otra chica la devolvieron a la realidad "Tienes que huir" Sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿Qué?" La miró a ojos, los cuales la atraparon con ese azul tan claro y el extraño brillo que destellaban parecido al de un animal salvaje herido. Una lágrima que cayó sobre su labio superior la sacó del trance.

"No falta mucho y aunque no quiera – no tengo opción. No quiero que te pase a ti."

"¿De qué hablas?" Estaba completamente perdida.

"Esa mujer está haciendo cosas horribles de las cuales es mejor que no te enteres, seguramente tú serás una de las víctimas, por eso debes irte." Hablaba de forma muy seria.

"¡Entonces huye conmigo! Escapemos juntas."

"Yo…no, no puedo."

"Algo te encadena a esa mujer, dímelo."

"Mi deber." Mintió. Sentía las lagrimas bajar por su rostro, hasta que la princesa las limpió con sus pulgares.

"Sé que me estas mintiendo, te conozco pero no te obligaré a decírmelo. Sin embargo, no me iré sin ti."

Si esa era la decisión de Zelda, entonces su destino estaba sellado, tal vez estaría bien unos meses, pero el día llegaría.

Y el día llegó poco antes de que se cumpliera un año de los eventos en que las dos chicas se reencontraron pero nada había cambiado, excepto por la cicatriz y las constantes pesadillas que sufría la cazadora relacionadas con los ahora varios trofeos que adornaban el salón del trono real junto a aquellas alas blancas. Finalmente el nombre de Zelda había sido dicho.

"Llévala a recoger flores y entonces la matarás."

"No." Su actitud tomó un giro desafiante a lo cual los pequeños guardias sacaron sus armas con actitud hostil.

"Mataré a tu padre si no lo haces."

"No voy a matar a la princesa por ti." Miró a los hongos "¿Por qué no los mandas a ellos?"

"Porque tú obedeces mis órdenes o tu inútil padre se muere."

"La vida de Zelda vale para mi casi tanto como la de mi padre."

"Si lo haces… lo liberaré y no tendrás más responsabilidad conmigo."

"¡Mentiras! Igual que con el ángel."

"No, me interesa más que Zelda esté muerta que la vida de un anciano." Samus lo consideró, esta vez sabía que no mentía y si era así podría irse y ser libre de esa mujer, pero matar a su única real amiga…

"Está bien. Acepto."

La princesa corría por la pradera muy emocionada, después de tantos años se divertían una con otra y aún así la mirada de la cazadora era triste.

"¿Qué te pasa? Pareces triste."

"Estoy destrozada. Todo este tiempo no te he contado la verdad…" Se habían detenido casi donde comenzaba el bosque "Tienes que huir."

"Te había dicho que no me iré sin ti."

"Si no te vas tendré que asesinarte." Zelda se sorprendió al oír estas palabras aunque la expresión de su compañera era de seriedad, casi amenazante.

"Estas bromeando ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento pero yo no puedo irme." Sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en la funda de su pierna "Tu madrastra me pidió una prueba de que te maté."

"Cuando dices una prueba…"

"Tu tiara y corazón." Las dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. La princesa no podía creer lo que su amiga de la infancia – su única amiga – le estaba diciendo, sólo se le ocurrió una solución.

"Entonces hazlo." Dio un paso acortando la distancia entre ellas. Podía ver el desconcierto en su rostro "Mátame. Tú eres la única persona en cuyos brazos podría morir feliz." Se acercó aún más a la otra chica, la cual parecía muy asombrada para moverse o decir algo. Tomó la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y la acercó a su pecho, apoyándola suavemente.

"¡No!" Cuidando de no herirla, la chica más alta lanzó el arma hacia los arboles donde limpiamente se clavó en el más cercano. "No puedo matarte, yo…yo te amo Zelda, por eso necesito que huyas." Su confesión no salió como le hubiese gustado pero finalmente se lo había dicho. Tomó el rostro de la otra joven entre sus manos y la besó, lo hizo de forma suave creyendo que la princesa se quitaría mas cual fue su sorpresa al sentir que el beso no sólo era recibido, sino que los labios de la otra chica deseaban más volviéndose de suave a apasionado. Los segundos que duró parecieron mucho más hasta que inevitablemente se separaron. Sus miradas se encontraron a pocos centímetros como preguntándose si todo lo que había pasado no era en sueño, su decepción fue al recordar que se trataba de una terrible pesadilla en la que Zelda debía desaparecer o morir.

"Yo también te amo." Las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos junto a una sonrisa quebrada. "Huiré sólo si me prometes que en cuanto arregles…lo que tengas que arreglar me buscarás y entonces huiremos juntas a ser felices."

"No suelo romper mis promesas." La tiara fue entregada a la cazadora, seguida de un abrazo que trataba de demorar su separación, la noche caería pronto. Un último y rápido beso cerró la promesa y la princesa partió al bosque. "¡Iré a buscarte!"

"¡Estaré esperando!" Sin mirar atrás la princesa corría sin dirección a penas resistiéndose a las lagrimas que se formaban junto con la necesidad de no apartarse del lado de Samus.

Un objeto rojo lanzado desde la puerta rebotó en el suelo del salón dejando una mancha de sangre, seguido de una tiara dorada que continuó rodando hasta los pies de la reina

"Así que lo hiciste."

"Libera a mi padre." Era la exigencia de Samus, mientras caminaba hacia la reina con cuchillo en mano. La reina guardó silencio, pasando su mirada de la tiara al corazón y a la cazadora, en un movimiento que se repetía una y otra vez analizando la situación.

"Libérenlo." No podía creerlo, finalmente su padre sería liberado y ya no tendría razón para seguir en el reino bajo las órdenes de aquella mujer. Sería libre "Pero," ¿O no? "encierren a la cazadora."

"Esto no está pasando…" Los guardias de inmediato se lanzaron sobre ella, sin duda estaban esperando la orden, su resistencia fue fácilmente derrotada "¡He hecho todo lo que querías!"

"¿Crees que no sé quién te curó la herida que yo misma te hice? ¿Que no sé acerca de cómo Zelda y tú quieren huir? Y ¿quieres hacerme creer que has matado a la princesa? ¡JA! Tu padre no me sirve para nada y puede irse, pero tú y esa niña jamás tendrán la felicidad que desean y de eso me encargaré yo. No te daré la oportunidad de salvarla de nuevo."

"MALDITA SEAS, ¡ASESINA!"

"Señorita, esa es una magnífica idea."

Zelda había pasado la noche en el bosque caminando sin rumbo y asustada, juraría haber visto una tortuga sobrecrecida, una planta con colmillos y a un dragón comenzar un incendio que no logró extenderse…nunca había estado tan lejos de la seguridad del castillo donde los guardias se encargaban de alejar a todas las criaturas que vivían en el bosque, aunque conocía a un ratón amarillo al cual la cazadora de pequeña había escondido. Al recordar su hogar y a su amiga, sintió la necesidad de regresar pero no podía, tendría que esperar a que Samus la buscara tal y como había prometido aunque lo más seguro sería buscar un lugar para pasar otra noche. No tuvo que ir muy lejos antes de encontrar una pequeña choza ahí en medio del bosque.

Con algo de desconfianza entró. Era un lugar un poco pequeño de techo bajo y olor extraño, había polvo por todas partes y un desorden general – después de una vida en el palacio ese lugar era horrible aunque no tanto como las cuevas en que había visto a un zorro humanoide- decidió limpiarlas con un poco de magia que aprendió de un libro de quehaceres domésticos. Algo que le llamó la atención de aquel lugar era que para todas las cosas habían siete, seguramente el número de habitantes. Al finalizar, la princesa estaba tan cansada que subió al segundo piso donde había también siete camas, de las cuales ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente grande para ella, por lo cual tuvo que juntar varias para poder acostarse quedándose dormida al instante.

"¿Está muerta?" Preguntó una voz que parecía preocupada, algo le picaba las costillas.

"Parece. Sus orejas se parecen a las tuyas TL" Abrió los ojos y todos los individuos a su alrededor se alejaron rápidamente.

"Oh, lo siento. Estaba perdida en el bosque y tenía miedo… entonces encontré este lugar, entré para buscar a alguien pero no había nadie y…"

"Espera, ¿Fuiste tú quien limpió?"

"Ahhh…¿já?" El chico que hizo la pregunta salió de detrás de las camas, llevaba una gorra roja y una playera a rayas, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la princesa asintió a su pregunta.

"Hemos sido muy groseros, déjame presentarnos" Los otros individuos fueron saliendo poco a poco según los iba presentando "Mi nombre es Ness, el más tímido es Lucas, a mi compañero callado le decimos TL, los gemelos son Popo y Nana y la pequeña bola rosa es Kirby." Sin embargo, otra persona cuyo nombre no había sido dado que usaba un traje verde - diferente al de TL – y que tenía bigote y barba se encontraba de pie como bailando junto a la puerta del dormitorio.

"¿Y aquél?"

"Ese es Tingle, está loco. Por favor ignóralo."

"Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Zelda, soy la prin-"

"¡¿Eres la princesa Zelda?" Preguntó Ness, aunque la sorpresa estaba presente en el rostro de todos los demás, excepto de Tingle quien tenía la misma expresión extraña; ella sólo asintió. "¿Pero qué hace su majestad en nuestro humilde hogar?" Tras dudarlo un momento, se decidió a contarles la historia; por alguna razón esos pequeños seres le daban confianza. Todos la oían con atención y dejaban salir sonidos de angustia o risas pero cuando llegó a la parte de su madrastra, fue interrumpida.

"Esa mujer es mala." "Es cruel." "Es una vanidosa." "Es una envidiosa."

"Es una fruta." dijo Tingle, todos lo voltearon a ver desconcertados pero regresó a su extraño estado. Al terminar de contar la historia – omitiendo los detalles que los niños no tenían por qué saber – los habitantes de la casa decidieron que la invitada podía quedarse a vivir ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario, siempre y cuando mantuviera un orden general en la casa mientras ellos estuvieran fuera _trabajando _o algo así, ese era el trato. Zelda aceptó, sería más fácil que Samus la encontrara en esa casa que perdida en el bosque.

Le gustaba vivir ahí, no era difícil mantener la casa limpia y aunque Kirby comía en cantidades enormes, le gustaba cocinar. Lo único que llegaba a molestarla era Tingle, a quien a veces le gustaba hacer más picante el curry o mirarla de manera fija – como si trajera una cámara que sólo se enfocara en ella– y podría jurar que cierta broma que involucraba globos rojos también había sido su culpa. Extraño… Pero no podía dejar de esperar junto a la ventana en sus tiempos libres mirando a donde suponía que se encontraba el castillo, pero nada sucedía y cada día que pasaba la princesa se preocupaba más.

Una tarde, mientras miraba por la ventana, vio aparecer a una viejecilla de entre los arboles quien se acercó a la casa con una canasta bajo el brazo. A pesar de todas las advertencias de sus amiguillos la curiosidad tomó a Zelda quien fue tentada por los duraznos que la mujer llevaba a la venta.

"Se ve que eres una chica amable, toma, te regalo uno." Estaba en su punto de maduración, podía sentir cómo se le hacía agua la boca y aunque pensó en guardarlo para compartir con sus amigos, las insistentes palabras de la vendedora hicieron que no pudiera resistirse. La chica lo mordió sin saber que estaba envenenado, el trozo bajó a su garganta donde se quedó atorado haciéndola caer en un estado parecido a la muerte. La otra mujer rió de felicidad ya que su plan había funcionado: la princesa no sería la más hermosa del reino.

Sus estruendosas risas alertaron a todos sus compañeros quienes de inmediato corrieron de regreso a la casa, donde aún se encontraba la mujer y frente a ella el cuerpo de Zelda, inmóvil. Enojados comenzaron a perseguirla con bates, palos, mazos y martillos. No tardaron en darse cuenta que la extraña vieja se trataba en realidad de la reina disfrazada, la persiguieron buscando venganza hasta que llegaron a un precipicio donde la reina se defendía lanzando nabos sacados de algún lugar en su vestido. Al verse sin más escapatoria sacó un paraguas y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a brincar, una extraña criatura con caparazón, cabello rojo y cuerpo parecido al de una tortuga y un dragón apareció en un instante con una velocidad tal que los ahí presentes tuvieron suerte de no ser aplastados, excepto la reina a quien atrapó por la cintura sin poder hacer alguna otra cosa más que gritar y con quien desapareció bajando por el precipicio.

Nadie supo qué había pasado exactamente, sin embargo, necesitaban regresar a ver qué tan grave era el estado de la joven princesa. Al llegar descubrieron que estaba muerta – según ellos – y decidieron preservar su cuerpo en un ataúd de cristal para que todos los que por ahí pasaran pudieran apreciar su belleza. De esta forma pasaron unos meses, Samus seguía encerrada en la prisión sin noticias de lo que sucedía en el castillo aunque había escuchado rumores sobre la desaparición de la reina y que el plomero del castillo la buscaba por el reino, pero no hacía caso ya que si la reina hubiese desaparecido entonces ella tendría que ser libre y aún así estaba encerrada.

Los pequeños habitantes de la casa del bosque hacían sus labores usuales cuando un día pasó por ahí un joven con un traje verde sobre una yegua, quien se detuvo frente al ataúd.

"Es hermosa ¿verdad? Toda una lástima que le ocurriera tal desgracia." Le dijo el chico de gorra roja, el chico del caballo tan sólo asintió "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" No hubo respuesta, en ese momento Ness notó que el chico llevaba un arco y una espada "¿Eres un cazador?" Asintió de nuevo, al parecer a este muchacho no le gustaba hablar. "¿Qué estás cazando?" Bajó del equino y sacó un pergamino con el dibujo de un ser que parecía tanto tortuga como dragón… ¡era la misma criatura que se había llevado a la reina mala! Mientras el niño observaba su pergamino, al joven se acercó otro chico de ropajes verdes, con un gorro muy similar al suyo y esas extrañas orejas que eran características. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos "TL, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano." bromeó el chico mientras regresaba el pergamino a su dueño.

El joven se acercó al ataúd, lo abrió y continuó admirando la belleza de la chica que ahí reposaba. Como hipnotizado acercó su rostro a sus labios…

Y…

Olfateó.

Olía a durazno por alguna razón, intrigado, el chico abrió cuidadosamente la boca de la joven y notó un trozo de durazno atorado en su garganta. Con ayuda de su caña logró extraerlo permitiendo el aire pasar.

Como por arte de magia la princesa despertó y abrazó a su salvador como agradecimiento. Todos los presentes corrieron a saludarla, después de haberla creído muerta por tanto tiempo. Y así todos fueron felices para siempre.

…

No es cierto, porque entonces nuestra cazadora no habría sido feliz.

Cuando los chicos le contaron a Zelda todo lo que había sucedido, ella de inmediato le pidió a su joven salvador que la llevara al castillo. Una vez ahí notó que casi todo el pueblo parecía sin vida, provocado posiblemente por los estrictos guardias que pasaban patrullando las calles y que al ver a la princesa de inmediato la llevaron con el Canciller, quien era muy parecido a los guardias, sólo que las manchas en su cabeza eran color verde y tenía un simpático bigote. Éste le explicó que al desaparecer la reina había tratado de mantener todas las órdenes en pie, pero que al haber regresado la princesa, ella tendría entonces el poder de gobernar. Haciendo uso de esa información de inmediato mandó demoler todas las inútiles reglas impuestas por su madrastra y nombró a su salvador – quien era un conocido héroe de otro reino llamado Link – el nuevo jefe de milicia. Con todo lo anterior casi se olvidaba de su amiga, preguntó a uno de los guardias que ayudó a apresarla y le pidió que la guiara hasta donde se encontraba.

El guardia la llevó a los calabozos donde se encontraba en una celda, con cadenas que restringían su movimiento de pies y manos. Estaba más delgada de lo que la princesa podía recordar haberla visto y tenía la mirada perdida en el piso.

"¿Samus?" La cazadora giró la cabeza y miró a quien había dicho su nombre, como mirando a un fantasma, pero este no era un fantasma porque los fantasmas no tienen olor, ni brillo en sus ojos, ni una sonrisa tan cálida como la de la chica que estaba frente a ella y entonces su mente se despejó.

"¿Zelda? ¿De verdad eres tú?" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

"¡Samus!" Con manos temblorosas por la emoción abrió la reja que las separaba y corrió a los brazos de su amada. El impulso fue tan fuerte que casi sacó de balance a la debilitada cazadora quien resistió para poder abrazar a la otra chica.

"Zelda, yo lo siento tanto. No tenía forma de huir, estaba tan preocupada."

"Ya me lo contarás todo después, ahora sólo quiero que estemos juntas y podamos ser felices." Con un largo y apasionado beso sintieron como si el tiempo no las hubiera separado nunca y ellas ya conocían lo que sería el fin de esta historia.

Y así el reino retomó la paz que hacía años no gozaba y, finalmente, nuestras protagonistas fueron felices por siempre.

FIN

**Creo que es un poco obvio en que historia me basé para escribir este fic XD la versión en ingles no creo que salga a la luz pronto... si acaso tiene suerte de salir a la luz...oh bueno espero que les haya gustado ;D**


End file.
